


Kryptonite

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is Steve's Kryptonite.  A look at the relationship from Steve's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Debuted at WinCon 2014  
> RevelCon 2015 Winner in Slash Drama/Humor category.  
> Happy Birthday Mohinikapuahi! All the pretty is for you!


End file.
